Jealous?
by mamya
Summary: A new member is added to the BAU,and immediately has a crush on a certain member of the team. Guess who becomes jealous? M/G and G/OC
1. Agent james Fisher

**CHAP. 1 Agent James Fisher**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**I'm back again. I really don't know where I'm going with this story, but I thought I had to give it a try. Your reviews are always welcomed.**

A mass of blond hair was the first thing that caught his eyes when he entered the BAU. He tried to follow the path of this vision but a tall dark-haired man called for him.

"Agent James Fisher, I suppose? Agent Hotchner said.

"Yes. Good morning sir. I'm really glad to join your team."

"Thanks. Let's go n my office. I have a few things top talk with you; then you'll meet the team."

**************************************************************************

Some minutes later, he was introduced to the team. The ladies were beautiful and seemed kind. The other men seemed kind too. He was delighted.

Then Agent Hotchner called for the tech analyst a certain Penelope Garcia.

He asked her to come in the conference room.

James saw a beautiful girl entering the room and recognized the vision.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully.

She smiled to everyone and James saw her stare lingering longer on Agent Morgan.

"Hem… Agent Garcia let me introduce you to our new member Agent James Fisher. Agent Fisher, this Penelope Garcia our tech analyst."

She stretched out her hand but he seemed on another planet. It's only when Hotch cleared his throat that he realized the situation.

James blushed deeply and held her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a bright smile.

His eyes lingered on her back while she was retreating from the room. Then he crossed Agent Morgan suspicious stare.

"Oh Oh… she seems taken by Agent Morgan." He thought.

***************************************************************************

They had no case so they decide to all have lunch, to be better acquainted with their new colleague. Penelope who had some work didn't join them.

They went to a dinner near the Bureau.

"So Agent Fisher, tell us things about you." JJ said.

"Oh I've not mush to say about me. I come from New York where I was a NYPD for 10 years and now here I am."

"Good. You'll see, here is very different from New York. That is why Agent Morgan refused a really good situation there." Emily said smiling.

"Is that so?" he asked turning towards Morgan.

"Well, not only, there are so many things that keep me here." Derek said softly.

"Yes I guess so. I'm sure I'll be ok here." James said smiling.

They talked about different things, and then they walked back to the Bureau.

Soon JJ went back to the bullpen.

"In the conference room guys. We have a case.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. A case and some time to unwind

**Chap. 2 A**** case and some time to unwind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

The briefing resulted interesting for James. They sat around the conference room. Quickly he heard the tech's voice through the computer.

Agent Morgan talked to her with some bantering. James looked curiously to Agent Hotchner, to see his reaction but he didn't seem disturbed at all….

***************************************************************************

Their new case was in Texas and it took them 2 weeks to solve it.

When they came back to the BAU, they decided to go out for some drinks. As soon as they arrived in the bullpen, Derek disappeared but quickly returned with Penelope.

"Come on guys, let's go!" she said after having greeted them.

They went to their usual place.

Soon Derek was asked to dance by a beautiful lady. James looked at Penelope but she didn't seem disturbed even if Derek was dancing rather close to the girl.

JJ went to play drafts with some guys. Hotch and Emily went to dance also. Reid was chatting with some people; Leaving only James and Pen at the table.

"That's my chance." He thought.

"So Ms Garcia…" he

"You can call me Pen." She interrupted smiling gently.

"Ok. So, I've heard you were the best tech of the Bureau."

"She blushed deeply.

"Oh no!"

"That's not what it's said."

"Oh… maybe. I love my job."

They talked about a few things and James just got the nerves to ask her to dance when Derek came back.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Sweetness. Where's your new conquest?"

"Oh. I'm kind of tired. I prefer resting beside my favourite girl."

Penelope smiled brightly to him and patted his shoulder. James decided to go to the bar.

"Do you want something to drink? Penelope? Derek?"

"No thank you. You're sweet."

He blushed and got up.

"What's going on with me? It's not me to blush like that." He thought while heading to the bar.

***************************************************************************

When he came back, all the team was back. He sat beside Penelope.

"Penelope, would you like to dance?"

She hesitated one second then smiled.

"Sure."

***************************************************************************

James was a really good dancer, and he was a really good looking guy; tall, dark-haired and blue eyes. Pen was flattered to dance with this man.

They danced for quite a time, and then they came back to the table.

"I'll brought you something to drink Penelope." He said sweetly.

"Thank you James."

***************************************************************************

"So Pen. James seems to be a good dancer and he's hot." JJ said.

"Do you have to answer?" she said with a smile.

"You like him?"

"He's cute, he's a colleague. He has to feel welcomed by us."

Derek who has been silent decided to talk.

"I don't think it's appropriate to dance so close with a colleague Baby Girl."

"Derek come on! We were not that close."

"You were." He insisted.

Emily giggled.

"Are you jealous Morgan?"

"Me jealous No! It's just that fraternization isn't allowed…."

"Come on Morgan. Why do you talk about fraternization? It was just a dance." Penelope said chuckling.

"Yeah just a dance." He replied sarcastically. He was going to add something when James came back.

"Here is a Margarita for you Penelope."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Derek went to dance with another girl. The others kept talking for a while, then Penelope decided to leave.

"Sorry guys. I call it a night; I need to be at work early tomorrow."

"I will walk you to your car Penelope."

"Thank you James but that's ok."

"Oh in fact I'm leaving too."

"In that case. See you guys."

"Don't you wait for Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Oh he seems kind of busy now. Goodbye.

***************************************************************************

_**Outside the bar**_

"Thank you James. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"N… Nothing. Drive safe."

"Thank you."

He watched her leave, then went into his car.

***************************************************************************

Derek came back from the dance floor.

"Where's Penelope?"

"Gone. Agent Fisher walked her to her car." JJ said smiling.

"Oh…" he said obviously disappointed.

"It seems that he has quite a crush on Penelope." Emily added.

"He hardly knows her." Derek said frowning

"And? Penelope is a sunshine… no need to know her for a long time…" Hotch said staring pointedly at Morgan.

"Ok guys. I'm going…" Derek said getting up.

"So soon?" Reid asked.

"Yeah… I'm tired… See you tomorrow.

They all smiled while looking at him leaving the bar.


	3. Fear

**Chap. 3 Fear**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

The next morning Derek entered the bullpen and saw Agent fisher talking with Emily and Penelope.

"Good morning guys. Good morning Baby Girl." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." Penelope replied smiling but a little surprised by this display of affection, it was not new but usually, they would met in her office.

He smiled broadly to her and sat to his desk.

"Well, I've got to go now. Oh James you can come to see my stuff whenever you want."

Derek raised his eyebrows to her statement.

"Stuff?" he asked.

"Yes. James is interested in computers. See you later."

Derek kept looking at her retreating figure.

"Are you alright Derek?" Emily asked smiling.

"Yeah… Yeah. I'm fine." He said and began his paperwork.

Soon they were called in the conference room.

This case was a rather long one. As ever Garcia feed them with the necessary information. What disturbed Morgan the most was that now Agent Fisher also called Penelope for the information they needed.

She was bantering with him as usual but it was obvious that Fisher liked her a lot.

He was afraid to loose her to him, in a friendship way.

***************************************************************************

When they solved the case, they went back to Quantico and decided to unwind in their usual place.

Penelope was beyond beautiful that day. She was wearing a red dress and black heels.

As soon as they entered the bar James asked her to dance. She agreed and the others sat around a table.

"What Derek? No dance today? Aaron said jokingly.

"Maybe later…" he replied glancing towards the dance floor.

"I should say that Agent Fisher has a crush for Penelope." Rossi said.

"Yeah." Reid said chuckling. "He asked me if she had a boyfriend."

Derek turned towards Hotch.

"Maybe you should give him a word about fraternization, Hotch."

"He knows it Derek, but I can't interfere in his personal life. Plus, Garcia isn't a field agent."

"I'm just saying it… well I'm going to dance now."

***************************************************************************

"You think he'll make a move."

"I think that he wonders why he's feeling like this."

"Well, he should sort this out quickly because James seems really interested in Penelope." Reid said staring at the couple dancing.

"And Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"She didn't say anything to me." JJ said turning towards Emily.

Emily shook her head to indicate that she didn't know either.

"Well, we'll see what happen." Rossi said.

**A/N: What do you think? Suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Saturday, hard day

**Chap. 4 Saturday…hard day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

After this case, the team and Penelope as well had the two days off.

They were glad to have this weekend to have some rest.

***************************************************************************

Derek woke up really early that day; the truth was that he didn't get much sleep that night. He couldn't help thinking about Penelope and Agent Fisher. He knew that it was his overprotective side who was speaking but he couldn't stop it. Not when it was about Penelope

He went out for a run, to clear his mind.

***************************************************************************

Penelope got up rather late the next day. She had enjoyed her night out with the team. James was a really kind guy and speaking with him she had discovered they had so much in common.

Leaving her bed, she wondered what she would do of these two days off. Then she remembered that James had invited her to hang out with him today as he had not many acquaintances here she had agreed.

She had a shower and breakfast, and then she went to do some shopping.

When she came back hurriedly, James was waiting for her in front of her building.

"James, I'm sorry, I'm late."

"That's ok Penelope. We have all the time." He said smiling warmly.

"I'll put this inside. Follow me."

***************************************************************************

After his run and a long shower, Derek took some time to do his laundry and other stuff. Then he decided to go to Penelope's place. He wanted to spend some time with her.

He quickly reached her building. He was going to knock at her door when she opened it. She was speaking at someone behind her. Derek immediately recognized James and blamed slightly.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Penelope asked surprised.

"I just came to see you. I'm sorry I should have called I didn't know you wouldn't be alone."

Penelope realized the meaning of his words; surely he was thinking that she had spent the night with James.

"Oh, James came to pick me up; we'll spend the day together."

"Oh."

She noticed his disappointment and thought one second before proposing him to join them.

"Oh No. that's ok Penelope. Have a good afternoon. Goodbye Pen, James."

He said quickly and hurried towards his bike.

Penelope sighed and turned towards James.

"I'm sorry."

"You want to reach him?" he asked.

"No; I'm sorry. Derek could be so strange some times."

"He just wanted to spend time with you I guess."

"I'll call him later, let's go." She said closing her door.

***************************************************************************

While Penelope was enjoying her day with James, Derek drove around lost. He wondered why he was so hurt to see them together. He had feared they had slept together when he had seen them in her door… but Penelope didn't even blush when she had said that he had come to pick her up. He should be happy that she was seeing someone… since her breakup with Lynch she hadn't seen anyone…. Yeah he should be happy… But he wasn't


	5. And Sunday isn't better

**Chap. 5 And Sunday isn'****t better**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

When he woke up on Sunday, Derek couldn't stop his replay the discussion he had with Penelope the last night.

She had phoned him around ten to know if he was alright.

_**Flashback**_

"_Baby Girl?"_

"_Derek? You're ok? You sound off."_

"_Hem no I'm ok. Did you enjoy your day with Agent Fisher?"_

"_Oh yes that was great. We had a walk by the Potomac and…."_

"_Are you two…an item?" he interrupted her."_

"_What? No. we're just friends. He doesn't know the city very well so I agreed to go with him."_

"_Come on don't you see he's flirting with you?" He said angrily._

"_Derek are you ok? I can come over if you want."_

"_No that's ok Pen, I'm sorry."_

"_No I'll come."_

"_No Pen, I'm not alone."_

"_Oh" he heard the disappointment in her voice._

"_So why did you pick up your phone? Go back to whatever girl you have in your bed Morgan." She added and hung up._

_He tried to phone her, but she had disconnected her phone._

"_SHIT! I shouldn't have drunk so much." He said before crashing down on his couch_.

**End of flashback**

***************************************************************************

He got up, took a shower, walked out with Clooney and decided to go to see his baby girl. He had to apologize before things get worse.

***************************************************************************

When someone knocked at her door, Penelope groaned. She didn't want to see anyone today.

She reluctantly got up from her bed and took a robe before opening the door.

"Great! The last person I wanted to see." She thought before letting him enter.

She went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee. Then she came back with two cups, Derek thanked her and sat in her couch.

"Baby Girl I'm sorry for yesterday, I had too many drinks and…."

"Morgan, there is no reason for you to make amends. I jus t don't understand why you picked up your phone while you were with some girl."

"I lied…."

"What?"

"I lied. I wasn't with a girl. I was alone."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was angry I guess. I wanted to spend some time with you yesterday, then I saw you with James and I was angry…."

"Derek, I'm not your propriety."

"I know."

"You know? So why did you behaviour say the contrary?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why should I get hurt? James and I are friends, period."

"Pen he is interested by you…"

"And what? Can't I have some fun if I want it?"

"Of course you can! It's just that I'm afraid to loose you."

Penelope was getting angrier with the time going.

"Derek Morgan get the hell out of here. I'm not a TOY, you understand? I can date or don't date whoever I want. I don't need you to be so overprotective. I can take care of myself!"

James is not another Battle or another Lynch!"

"Pen."

"No that was the last straw. I thought you wanted me to be happy. But it's obvious that while you are allowed to lay every girl that caught your eyes, you don't want me to have my share of happiness. You just want to have me at arm length, for the days when you're alone! Go now!"

"Pen you're wrong!"

"GO!"

Derek's eyes crossed hers… her eyes were so dark and he realized that he had screwed it up. There was no way now that she listens to him


	6. Blind

**Chap. 6 Blind**

**Disclai****mer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thank you for all the ****reviews!**

As soon as Derek left her place, Penelope started to pace back and forth in her living room. She knew she had been hard on him but this was so many months of frustration, which had talk for her.

Since Battle, Derek had been so overprotective, she had hoped that was because he was in love with her; she had been wrong. Even if she dated Kevin, the hope remained deep in her heart. She knew that he was afraid that she get hurt again and was thankful to have such a best friend. However, since the bad turn that had taken their relationship, she had seen how he had sent dagger looks to any man who dared approach her… but he never made a move and she realized that her hopes were vain. Derek was blind and would never see her that way, he was like the overprotective brother she had never had.

As the hours passed she was more and more convinced that she had to apologize. She tried his cell phone but it was disconnected, his home phone went to voicemail, she decided to wait some time more and call him again.

***************************************************************************

After the scene with Penelope, Derek went straight to home. He took Clooney's leach and decided to have a long walk through the park.

He had to think hard about how to mend things with Penelope. He couldn't lose her…

**************************************************************************

Penelope was frustrated; Derek's phone was still disconnected. She decided to try his home phone but he didn't pick up.

She decided to do the only thing right in that case, she would go to his place.

*************************************************************************

Derek only went back by the end of the day. He had tried to think hard about his behaviour these last months. He knew that he had been acting weird around her ever since a man was involved first, Battle, then it has been Lynch and now Fisher He had finally admitted to himself that what was bothering him was to see Penelope with another man. His feelings towards her were more than friendship. But how could he make her understand her now that his feelings had changed. That he was probably in love with her and that was the reason why he was acting so over protectively with her. How could he make her believe that he was serious? Because he knew that it was not like him to act like that. His heart had recognized his soul mate and he had to make her forgive him for his own sanity

***************************************************************************

Penelope was so eager to talk with her best friend that she had forgotten her purse she shrugged she just had to talk to him then she would come back to have some sleep.

She drove towards Derek's place thinking about what she would tell him.

***************************************************************************

Derek took a shower and only several hours later, he reconnected his cell phone, he saw all the missing calls from Penelope and frowned. Then he noticed his answering machine beeping.

"_Handsome, it's me Penelope. I… I'm sorry. I need to talk to you. I'm on my way to your place. See you."_

When he noticed the time when she called, it had been just before he went back from his walk. She should have been here for hours now. Maybe she had decided not to come finally.

He tried her cell phone but it was disconnected.

"_Baby girl if you have my message, call me__. I'm sorry"_

He tried hard to fight the sleep in the case that she would call him back, but soon, he went in a deep sleep.


	7. Where is Penelope?

**Chap.7 Where is Penelope ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

**Thanks for the reviews; I just didn't have time to reply personally.**

Monday morning, Derek before heading to work tried again her cell phone. When he went straight to voicemail, he sighed and decided to go by her place to catch her before she went to work.

Esther was not in front of her building and he thought that maybe she was already at work.

***************************************************************************

When he entered the bullpen, he greeted everybody and decided to go straight to her office.

He was surprised to find it closed and returned at his desk.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Emily asked seeing his frowning face.

"It's Pen, she's not here yet. It's weird."

"Don't worry, she'll come soon. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah."

But she didn't come and Derek had a weird feeling that something wasn't right. He went to Hotch's office.

"Come in."

"Hotch…. Do you know where Garcia is? She's not here. She doesn't pick up her cell or home phone."

"No. She didn't call me. This is strange. Go to her place. You have some keys, haven't you?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Don't worry; maybe she's sick, in her bed."

"Yes but she would have called."

"Take Prentiss with you."

"Thanks. I'll call you as soon as I get there."

***************************************************************************

They quickly reached her place. Esther was still not there.

Derek carefully opened the door to not startle her if she was indeed there.

Emily went to her bedroom. The bed was done.

"She's not here." She said coming back in the living room."

"That's really strange, her purse is here. She wouldn't have gone out without her purse. And yet Esther isn't here." Derek whispered really worried.

Emily checked on her bathroom, but she wasn't there.

They left the building and Derek called Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, she's not at her place. Esther is not parked here and she left her purse."

"Go back here, we'll see what we can do."

***************************************************************************

Derek we'll find her, Ok?" Emily said trying to comfort him.

"I hope… it's just…never mind."

"Derek?"

He sighed and she saw him clenched his fists around the steering wheel.

"We had a fight yesterday. I came to her place on Saturday only to find her leaving her place with Agent Fisher. I left them. Then yesterday I came to her place and asked her if she was going out with him…. she became angry with me, saying that she didn't me to be so overprotective, that James wasn't Battle or Lynch. That I only wanted to keep her at arms length."

"Isn't that so?" Emily asked carefully.

"No! I love her."

"She knows that, but maybe she was tired of your behaviour every time another man is around her."

"You're probably right, it's just that I…"

"You're in love with her…"

Derek glanced at her a second puzzled.

"How?"

"We all know that Derek… Agent Fisher just opened your eyes."

"I was blind… I need to apologize to her."

"You will."

"What worries me the most is that she left a message in my answering machine yesterday around 8 pm saying she was heading to my place that she needed to talk to me. I only check the message at midnight. She never showed up."

"Oh. Now that is really weird. Speed up… I hope she's alright."

"Me too Em, me too." He said speeding towards the Bureau.


	8. Penelope is

**Chap. 8 Penelope is…**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Criminal Minds.**

When they reached the Bureau, Emily and Derek met the others in the conference room.

"Morgan, Prentiss everyone will call the local police and hospital to know if there was any accident yesterday. We have to know if she's hurt… if she didn't have her purse, contact us should be difficult

"You think that maybe Penelope…" Derek said worried.

"I don't know, we have to think about all the possibilities."

"You're right." Emily said placing a comforting hand on Derek shoulder.

"Ok, while we try to contact the police and the hospitals, Reid and you will go to her favourites places… maybe she needed some time alone." Hotch said to Derek

Derek was about to say something but Hotch interrupted him.

"We'll call you if we have some news."

"Thanks."

Before leaving Derek looked right in the eyes of Fisher.

"And you, you didn't have news from her?"

"Not at all… I haven't seen her since Saturday night."

"Yeah…" Derek scolded.

The others but Emily threw them a curious look but didn't say a thing.

***************************************************************************During the next hours, the team organized his search for Penelope.

Derek and Reid went to all the places Penelope usually went without success. Derek was becoming more and more impatient. He was climbing angrily in the SUV when his phone rang.

"Morgan."

Reid saw how his friend face became paler with every passing second.

***************************************************************************

"JJ, Rossi and I are going to the Potomac hospital. I think that we found her."

"Is she ok?"

"A blond woman in a coloured car was involved in a car accident, yesterday night around 8 or 9 pm. It could only be Penelope. We'll check on it and I'll call you ok?"

"Ok."

"Dave, let's go." Hotch said rather dryly.

Everyone sensed that he was really worried by what could have happen to their tech analyst.

**************************************************************************

"Derek, Morgan!" Reid yelled to bring bag Derek intention. Since the phone call, Derek had been staring into space. Reid could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Derek? What's wrong? Penelope is she….?"

"Penelope is in the Potomac hospital. She was involved in car accident yesterday…" Derek whispered. He let the tears fall down as realization hit him.


	9. Hope

**Chap. 9 Hope**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

The way to the hospital was painful for all of theme. Derek and Reid on one hand, James, Emily, Reid and JJ on the other hand.

They reached the hospital nearly at the same time. Each one silent while going straight to ICU.

They saw Rossi and Hotch in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Derek immediately asked.

Hotch noticed his red eyes and sighed. He looked away and spoke.

"She was involved in a car crash with a truck. She slipped into coma…"

"Will she be alright?" JJ asked.

"The doctor said that her injuries are really bad, we'll have to wait but there's a possibility that she may not make it."

"No!" Derek shouted and went out of the room.

Reid was going to follow him but Emily stooped him.

"Stay. I'll go to him."

***************************************************************************

She found him leaning in the nearby wall, outside.

"Derek, she'll need you. You can't give up…"

"I no. she just can't…what if she dies? I can't stand that thought."

"Don't think about it. There's hope…she won't go without a fight."

"She can't let us… me. I didn't say her that I was in love with her. Her last thought about me was that I considered her like a toy. She can't…"

"Derek, if she was on her way to see you maybe that was that she regretted your fight. She loves you very much, she has always loved you."

"Oh…"

"You didn't know…."

"No… we make quite a pair." He chuckled sadly.

"Don't talk about it." Emily said smiling.

"She was on her way to talk tome. If we didn't have that fight maybe she would be with us right now…."

"Derek. Don't start the blame game please. You're best friends; it could have happen with or without that fight. Now go to her, talk to her. That will help."

"Thanks Prentiss." He said hugging her before letting her go."

***************************************************************************

Entering that room was more difficult than what they thought. Only two people were allowed at one time. So, JJ and Reid entered first.

What they saw broke their heart. Penelope should have suffered a great deal and she had been alone since the past day….

"Oh Pen." JJ whispered she then broke into tears and Reid gathered her in his arms.

They quickly went out. Rossi and Hotch followed, and then Emily and Derek came back.

Emily and James entered in the room; they stayed five minutes and allowed Derek to stay alone with Garcia.

***************************************************************************

He slowly approached the lying form in the bed. He couldn't believe his eyes… it couldn't be his baby girl. She seemed so vulnerable and it tore his heart in pieces to see the tubes through her body, the bandages, cast and other stuff.

"Oh Baby Girl." He whispered while sitting in the nearer chair.


	10. The thought of losing you

**Chap. 10 ****The thought of losing you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

The team let Morgan spend as much time as he needed alone with Penelope.

The following hours were spent quietly. That's when Agent Fisher spoke quietly.

"He loves her deeply, doesn't he? And it's reciprocal." He stated.

Rossi turned towards him.

"Yes they're in love with each other; it took them just some time to figure it out."

"I knew it, ever since the beginning, the looks…. And Saturday Pen and I spent the afternoon together, but I knew her mind was elsewhere… it was with him."

"She didn't want to hurt you…" JJ began.

"Oh she didn't do anything. I just hoped that since Morgan didn't say anything…. I'm ok with that. She's a great woman. He's lucky."

"Yes. We're all lucky to have her in our life."

Then Derek went out of the room, his eyes were red from crying. Hotch took a step towards him.

"I… I just need some fresh air. Please if…"

"We'll call you. Do you need some company?"

"No thank you." He whispered and left quickly.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Reid asked worried.

"Pen has just to come back and everything's going to be ok."

***************************************************************************

When he left the hospital, Derek went straight to her place. He sat a moment on the couch remembering the good moments they had shared; and when the envy became irrepressible he went to her bedroom and climbed into her bed. He wrapped himself in her sheets. He needed to inhale her scent, with all the tubes and machines around her; he could hardly touch her hand. He stayed there for what seemed hours burying his head on her pillow. When he couldn't stand being without her in her place he went out and drove to the church.

There he prayed for her health, for her wake up. He prayed God to bring her back to him, he sworn that if she waked up and if she didn't want to talk to him, he would let her some space. He just needed her to be alive, he needed to know that she was safe.

He prayed for more than one hour, then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. His heart raced when he saw the ID.

He quickly went out.

"Yes Hotch." He said with a trembling voice.

"_You should come back. She flat lined but they succeeded in revive her. She needs you."_

"I'm coming." He replied his voice barely audible.

When he climbed into the SUV, he leaned his head on the steering wheel, tears falling freely down his cheeks. The thought of losing was just too much to bear.


	11. You don't know how much I love you

**Chap. 11 You don't know how much i love you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

The next weeks, Derek never left Penelope side. Since she had flat lined, he kept staring at her his eyes full of hope and worry at the same time.

He couldn't stop thinking about his behaviour every time he had been around her. Why didn't je realize sooner that he was in love with her? Maybe, if he did she would…

No, he berated himself; he couldn't go through that path.

The team was watching at him worriedly, he was so tired but hardly left her side these past few weeks. They knew that Penelope couldn't see him that way when she would wake up.

Hotch decided to force him to leave for a few hours.

"Morgan, you need to have some rest in your bed. Go now, please."

"I can't what if…."

"No, she can't see you like that when she wakes up. Because she will wake up, I'm sure of that."

"I… you're probably right. Can you just let me some minutes, then I'll go to my place."

"Ok, but only 5 to 10 minutes."

"Ok Boss man."

Hotch smiled lightly and left the room.

***************************************************************************

"Baby Girl, I'll go to my place to have some rest now. I'll be back soon. I'd like you to keep fighting for us, your family. You know that I'm lost without you. You were so right, I was overprotective but not because I wanted to keep you all to myself in a friendship way… but because I love you, I'm in love with you. You mean so much to me; much more than you'll ever know."

"Morgan." Hotch said.

"I'm coming." He said and stood up. He stumbled slightly and Hotch was immediately by his side.

"Thanks. I'm ok."

"You're exhausted. Let's go. I'll drive you."

Derek watched one last time at the woman who didn't know how much he loved her. Then, he followed Hotch. He was near the door when he heard a soft moan.

He immediately turned back, his heart racing. He feared he was becoming crazy.

He reached the bed, only to met Penelope eyes that were slightly opening.

"Baby Girl." He whispered allowing relieved tears to fall.

Hotch seeing this quickly went out of the room to call for some nurse or doctor.


	12. talking with you again

**Chap. 12 Talking with you again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

Derek was asked to leave the room when the doctor and some nurses entered the room. He was more than reluctant to leave Penelope but Hotch grabbed his arm and led him outside.

Hotch decided to call Reid, Rossi, JJ and Emily.

They were soon by their side waiting for some news. Derek was staring blankly at the room's door. Emily came by his side and grabbed his hand. He stared at her for a second and squeezed her hand back.

Some minutes later, the doctor finally went out.

"Well, I see that you're all here," he said, used to see all the team by Penelope' side.

"As you know, Ms Garcia woken up. She is quite well. There's no brain damage. We removed the breathing tube through her throat and replaced it by an oxygen mask.

Her injuries had healed more or less… she will be with a cast on her leg and arm. She will need much rest and have someone to take care of her for some weeks."

"Will she be alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yes… in due time."

"Thanks Doctor. When would she be able to leave the hospital?" JJ asked.

"We'll keep her one week, then it will be ok. She will have to check her injuries with me every two three weeks."

"Ok. Thanks a lot. Can we se her?"

"Of course. But we put some medication in her IV, she will soon be asleep."

"Thanks." Derek said and immediately went into the room.

"The team smiled, knowing that everything was going to be ok, now that Garcia was awake."

***************************************************************************

"Hey baby Girl." He said softly smiling at her.

She removed the oxygen mask and whispered.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Derek chuckled, but soon he was crying uncontrollably.

"Don't cry." She said with a rasped voice. She quickly put the oxygen mask again as she has some trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't come to yours…."

"No, no. it was fate. I had been so harsh with you. I'm sorry. It's just… I was frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

She took some oxygen through the mask and put it down.

"Because I love you… I wished you felt the same for me and I became frustrated."

"I love you." He blurted and blushed immediately.

"I know that you do. I'm ok with that."

"No, I'm in love with you. That was why I came to your place. This is why I was overprotective when another man was around you…."

"Do you mean it?" she asked with a little voice.

She looked so vulnerable that his heart went to her; he leaned down and captured her lips in a meaningful kiss.

"WOW!" they heard someone said from the door along with some giggles.

Derek pulled away and stroked Penelope cheek smiling.

"I guess that there are other persons eager to see you Baby Girl."


	13. Our future

**Chap. 13 Our future**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

Penelope was happy to see all her friends, but she soon was asleep due to the medication.

The team went to the cafeteria for some coffee. They talked happily for some time then decided to come back to Penelope.

They decided to let her rest and to come back the next day.

***************************************************************************

The following morning, Penelope woke up with a pleasant sight. Derek was asleep, his head on her bed, his hand holding hers.

Soon he woke up, and smiled lazily to her.

"Good morning princess."

"Good morning my prince." She replied chuckling.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit in pain but fine."

"I'll call for a nurse."

"No, wait. We have to talk."

"Yes, we'll talk after I call the nurse."

"Ok." She sighed.

When the nurse left her room, Derek sat down and took her hand.

"So baby girl?"

"We didn't have time to talk yesterday after the…" she didn't finish her sentence as she was blushing deeply.

"After the kiss." He finished smiling tenderly.

"Yes. How are we?" she asked uncertain.

"We're good I hope. I love you Penelope, more than you will ever know. I want us to be an item and I wish you too."

"You know that I want that. It's just that I'm a bit scared."

"I'm scared too but I know that we can make it work. Our connection is so strong."

"I know. I'm so grateful for what we have. I just don't want it to be spoiled possibly…"

"We'll try baby… my feelings for you are so strong."

"Mine for you too." She said smiling and squeezed his hand.

"Good. When you are released, you'll stay at my place. You need someone to take care of you. You're ok with that?"

"Definitely."

"Good. We'll go step by step baby girl…"

"mmh." She moaned and he knew she would be asleep in a few minutes.

"Take some rest baby." He said kissing her lips lightly.

***************************************************************************

When she woke up, the team was gathered around her bed. She smiled warmly when they greeted her. They talked for some time, then they had to return to work. The girls kissed Penelope's cheek, while the boys waved at her. Only James came by her side and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Then, he whispered something in her ear. She smiled blushing looking at him but she didn't miss Derek's expression. It was one of pure jealousy.

She sighed; they would have to talk about it.

Everyone left the room along with Derek who was walking them out.

While he was closing the door, Penelope heard James asking something to Derek.

"Morgan can I have a word with you?"

She wondered what those two had to talk about.


	14. A new beginning?

**Chap. 14 A new beginning ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Here is the last chapter. Thank you so much for the constant reviews. Hope you'll like it!**

_While he was closing the door, Penelope heard James asking something to Derek._

"_Morgan can I have a word with you?"_

_She wondered what those two had to talk about._

***************************************************************************"Yes?" Morgan said walking slowly beside James.

"You don't have to feel threatened by me. It's obvious how you two feel about each other." James said calmly.

"Oh, so what did you just whispered in her ear?" Derek asked doubtfully.

"I said: You're a great woman Penelope, no matter why he's head over hills for you."

"Oh…" Derek replied somehow ashamed.

"It's normal to feel jealous about the one you love. But I doubt that it will do you both any good. She loves you…deeply. If you were not in the picture, I would act on my feelings… but you are here and Penelope and I will remain colleagues and friends."

"Thank you James."

"You're welcome. Just be right by her."

"I will." Derek said before spotting the team who was waiting near the SUVs.

"Finally." Emily said. "What were you doing?"

"Hem, James and I needed to talk about some things." Derek said casually.

"Some things or someone?" JJ asked mischievously

Derek cleared his throat.

"Weren't you on your way to work?" he asked changing the subject.

Reid smiled at that…

***************************************************************************

When he came back, Penelope was staring at the window.

"Hey beautiful, you're alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine. Thank you. What were you discussing with James?"

"Talking about you. I'm glad you love me, because he's a great guy."

"Yeah… Derek…" she sighed deeply.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to feel jealous. It's you I want, who I'm in love with…."

"I know, it's just too good to be true. I have a wonderful woman by my side who happens to be my best friend."

"I'm lucky too…" she whispered moved by his words.

"Baby girl, what do you think about a new beginning for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a new beginning in our lives, we'll write it together… a new way for us as a couple… not only friends, best friends."

"I couldn't have said better word handsome." She said before he leaned down for a passionate kiss.

**THE END**

**A/N: I didn't want to go through all her recovery as we know that she'll have support from all her friends and Derek especially. So that's it!**


End file.
